Lusamine (anime)
Lusamine is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. She is the mother of Gladion and Lillie and the leader of the Aether Foundation. Appearance Lusamine has blonde hair with silver streaks and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a diamond badge on it, black and white leggings, and boots of the same color, with green soles. Her boots have a medium-height yellow heel to them. When Lusamine fuses with a Nihilego, she transforms into a dark-colored version of the Ultra Beast with her upper torso in the bell, her legs hanging out of the body and several eyes on her tentacles with gem-shaped pupils. Her blonde hair also turns black inside its bell. Personality Lusamine is seen as a very serious and determined woman due to her role as the leader alongside her members, Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba from the Aether Foundation. Upon her family, she can be very ditsy similar to Lola's when she keeps doting towards her daughter Lillie, like messing around with her hair. Like Aria, Lusamine is constantly getting abrupt phone calls from her cellphone due to her busy works at the foundation, which makes her unable to spend more time with her children. When Faba uses Nebby’s power to open the gate of Nihilego’s dimension, Lusamine is not without her darker side upon happily seeing Nihilego enter the Pokémon world. However, she manages to snap out of her darker side and focus on the safety of her children. In SM053, Lusamine finally shows her darker side of her personality when she was fused with Nihilego by the time Ash and the group including both Lillie and Gladion are trying to rescue her in Nihilego's dimension. Biography Season 20: Sun & Moon Lillie kept a picture of her family in her room, as Lusamine was working elsewhere.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Lusamine made her first full appearance, where she reunited with her daughter Lillie. Lusamine was also revealed as one of the members of the Aether Foundation alongside Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba who were investigating the Altar of the Sunne and its legends including the Ultra Beasts. When she requested Ash to take a look at Nebby, she finally confirmed that it was an Ultra Beast.SM044 She is also the one who sent Lillie an invitation to get through Aether Paradise along with Ash and the group. Upon their arrival at her mansion, Lusamine meets them but is constantly get abrupt phone calls due to her busy work at the foundation and to Lillie's disappointment.SM046 Lusamine sacrifice her life saving her children from being abducted by Nihilego, and eventually being taken by the Ultra Beast to its world. By the time Ash and the group including her children, Lillie and Gladion to enter Nihilego's dimension in order to rescue her. Lusamine was fused with Nihilego to show her darker side and forcing them to fight her using five of her Pokemon including her Clefable. Pokémon On hand At Aether Paradise Gallery References Category:Aether Foundation